What I still Remeber
by ZeldaGirl9793
Summary: What if naruto returned in ten years instead of two? Naruto relizes that he loves Hinata, so he asks her out, Only to realize that she's Kiba's Fiance. Will old feelings spark again, or will she stay faithfull to Kiba? Please R
1. Chapter 1

A shy woman of twenty-one looked out the window like a bird wanting to be set free. Longing and sadness in her eyes, going on as far as the deepest ocean. She twisted the ring on her finger on her left hand and lowered her eyes to the streets below. "Hey there, whacha lookin' at, Hinata?" Asked Kiba. She sighed and continued to look up at the sky. He swept her hair out of her face as he put his arms around her. "Hm?" he asked again. "I'm fine," she said, turning around to face him. She returned his gesture and gave him a kiss. Then she broke free of his embrace. "So, what are you doing today?" he asked, stretching and letting out a long yawn. "I guess just go shopping, look for a new couch, anything for the new apartment." She said, as she put her jeans on. "Alright, but don't buy anything yet, it might not be my taste." "Yea, like I want animal print furnishings..." she muttered, just loud enough so he could hear. He let out a slight laugh. She stuck her tongue out him, smiled and left the apartment.

She made her way down a busy boulevard, and saw a stand selling elaborate silver hand mirrors and other vanity accessories. A beautiful silver hand mirror with an engraved bird on it caught her eye. She picked it up, and looked through it, but she noticed a tall blonde stranger standing behind her. Startled, she put the mirror down and turned around quickly. It took her a seconded to take it all in. "Hey Hinata-Chan!"

The look of confusion on her face must have deepened, for she found it hard to talk.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yep! For a seconded there, I thought you didn't recognize me, judging by the look you had on your face." He said, with that same chuckle that many times accompanied his sayings. Hinata continued to look at him for quite a long time. Her confusion and happiness mixed in such a way; she had no idea what to do. "Well...what….when did you get here?" She asked. "Last night, you're pretty much the only one who really knows I'm here except for the Hokage and Sakura." "Oh…" she replied, unsure of what to say.

"I know this is akward, after all, I have been gone for ten years."

"Well, I know," she laughed. "I'm just, surprised, why did you leave?"

"I went off training with Jiraiyah"

The two went off walking for hours. He explained to Hinata all the new Jutsus he learned and all about the training he endured. She also filled him in on all the gossip and anything else important that had happened while he was gone.

"Well, it was great seeing you again, but I have to be going soon." "Wait!" naruto interrupted. "There's something I need to talk to you about. "Alright naruto." "Well, you see, I realized while I was training, that I didn't really like Sakura anymore. I realized there was someone else out there for me who I should really be with. You see, I finally realized that was you, Hinata."

She continued to look at him, She didn't know what to say. She couldn't breathe either. She didn't know if it was happiness or sadness, anger or relief.

"Naruto…." Her beautiful, clear eyes stared up into the man standing before her, only for a second before staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Naruto….You're too late." She replied, wishing she hadn't said anything. "I'm Kiba's Fiancé…" Naruto looked at the ground then up at her. "That's alright, I guess….I just thought…never mind. Se ya Hinata" "Wait!" He turned around to face her. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends." She smiled. "Ok, Hinata, I guess you're right."


	2. A little to late

Hinata walked into the living room of her apartment and plopped down next to Kiba on the couch. "You won't believe who I ran into today!" she sang. "Who?" he asked, scooting closer to her. "Naruto Uzumaki." "What?!?" "Yep! I Ran into him today in town!"

Kiba put his arm around her. "And is that why you were out past dinner time?" "Well, I filled him in on everything, you know, about you and me." "Well as long as you made that clear, that's fine with me." "Kiba, don't worry about such foolish things!" She laughed. "I'm with you now, seriously, you're the one now, not him." "Alright, but I don't want you hanging around him that often." "Yes Kiba…"

"Good morning!" She leaned over and kissed Kiba then jumped out of bed to get dressed. He stretched and opened his eyes as he greeted the sun that shone through his bedroom window. "Good morning, Hinata" He rolled over and saw her putting on her training clothes. "You're already going training? You just woke up!" "I know," she replied. "Its better when you train in the morning, you start the day off right!" "I guess so…" He replied. "Well, I'm gonna meet Hanabi then I'll be back later, ok?" "That's fine," he said as he rolled back over to go back to sleep. "just be careful"

Hinata walked through the Hyuuga compound until she came across her house. She ran through the house and barged into Hanabi's room. "Hey!" she screamed. "Sorry Hanabi, but if Anyone asks, I was here training!" "And why, may I ask?" "Just do it!" she said as she ran out. "That girl pisses me off so much!" she muttered.

Hinata ran through the streets of the town, obviously looking for that blonde haired ninja. "Where could he be?" She asked. "What am I, stupid?!?!" It hit her like a ton of bricks; of course he'd be at IchiRaku Ramen. She turned the corner of the street she was on and it was right across the street. His hair stood out and she already knew it was him. She opened the flaps in front of the stand and sat next to him. "Hey there!" she said. "Hinata!" he happily screamed with a mouth full of ramen. "Hey naruto, How are you?" "I'm good, thanks, But I've made an observation! You're not shy around me anymore!" "I know naruto," she laughed. "That's Kiba's doing, I'm not really shy around guys anymore." "And how is that Kiba's doing?" "Well, he always nice to me and all, always telling me I'm beautiful…" "Well, don't give him that much credit, you really are beautiful." She blushed. "well, thankyou naruto." "ha, does that mean you'll go out with me now?" "no, I'm afraid not," She laughed. "just friends. "ok, fine, take a joke."

The two of them spent the whole day together. Four o'clock came along and the two of them found themselves back at IchiRaku for an early dinner. They both ordered miso and began to happily eat their food. "Well Hinata, can you at least tell me how it happened, you know, between you and Kiba?" "Oh! Well, after about a year he asked me to go To this fancy restaurant with him for this family party and he needed a girl to go with him, and since I was the only girl he was close with, I agreed. Then when we got there, there was no family party, it was just him and I. then after that, he asked me out more often….and we just took off from there." "Oh…" naruto put his chopsticks down. "Well, does he kiss you like this?" she was kind of confused so she didn't have time to move out of the way. She found herself in his arms with his lips passionately touching hers. After a few seconds, she pulled away forcefully. "Naruto! You idiot! Someone could have seen us just now!" "Oh crap, well, I think your cousin just saw us..." "WHAT?!?!" she turned around and saw that Neji noticed her looking at him and he darted off. She nearly jumped out her seat and ran after him.

She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Neji! What did you see?!?" She demanded. "Nothing except for the fact that you KISSED Him!" She flung him into a wall hard and he jolted forward after he hit it. She took him and slammed him into the wall again and kept her hands on both his shoulders so that she was facing him in the eyes. "Neji, it was nothing!" "You foolish Girl, He can promise you absolutely nothing! Nothing but an empty wallet, a three room apartment, bad fighting skills and microwavable ramen!" "Shut Up! I'm still marrying Kiba! IT WAS NOTHING!" "Yea right, I'm telling him! He needs to know the truth before he marries an unfaithful fool!" He said as he tried to get away. "No!" she said as she slammed him into a wall again. "YOU WONT TELL HIM ANYTHING! I'm Tired of your shit Neji! You always think you're right! Well you're not this time! He kissed me and I couldn't help myself! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! Is that clear!" "Fine," he yelled as he pushed her arms away. "But I better not see this happen again." He ran off leaving her behind. He took off toward her apartment. She wanted to forget everything that had happened that day……

………well, not _everything…_


	3. butterfly

A/N: omg, I'm so sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I had school and everything so yea…

Chapter 3

What was it about him that brought the worst out in her? She was a gentile, kind girl who was considerate of others, but when naruto came into the picture, he turned her into a completely different person, a person she particularly did not want to be. She easily became agitated and would sacrifice anything for him. The next day she left her apartment early to go back to the hyuuga compound and apologize to her cousin.

In the courtyard, she saw her sister and Neji training under the watchful eye of her father. "Neji." She bowed. "May I speak with you?" he put down his kunai and the two of them walked far away into the gardens.

"Neji, I wanted to apologize for last night…I don't know why I was like that."

"I don't understand you…Kiba completely changes your life, he actually made you happy to the point ware at one time, you could never stop smiling and now you grew out of your shyness."

"I know..." Hinata felt ashamed.

"Now that this….idiot comes back into your life, you're willing to throw it all away for him. Meanwhile, when he was here when we were younger, he couldn't even give a Rat's ass about you, but now you are jeopardizing your engagement for him? Hinata, I know you loved him, and you made that quite obvious, but do you realize what your doing?"

"I…I don't know Neji"

"You'll listen to me if you're smart Hinata. Next time you see naruto, you are to ignore him. As painful as it may be. In the long run it will benefit you and Kiba."

"Alright, I'll try, I just….Neji, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I loved him with all my heart when I was younger and all I wanted in this whole world was for him to just notice me even a little. And now that he came back into my life, let alone, he loves me. I don't know what to do. This is so hard."

"I understand, but you wouldn't want to kill Kiba's feelings would you, after all he's done for you?"

"no, I wouldn't…" she sighed.

"and you do love Kiba very much, right?"

"right! So from now on, if you cant ignore Naruto, then you are just friends, okay?"

"okay."

She got up from the soft moss she was sitting at and took a deep breath. "Thank you Neji."

"You're welcome, and remember what I said."

His word stung Hinata's ears like a torch has been shoved in there by Neji himself. Ignore Naruto, just be his friend? It was simply something she could not do. But, betray Kiba, who loved her dearly and treated her like a goddess, she couldn't do that either. She went into her favorite park and sat at her favorite bench, which was hidden deep within a group of trees.

She took a deep breath and thought about what she should do. "Oh god….Why did he have to come back?!?!?!?!?!?!!?" she yelled in an exhausted way. "Why did who have to come back, Hinata?" She was shocked and turned around. It was none other than Naruto. "Oh Naruto! You scared me!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" he laughed. He grabbed the back of the bench and hurdled himself over in an attempt to show off and sit down, but instead he fell face first into the dirt on the floor and landed on his back. Hinata bursted into a fit of laughter. "Naruto! Are you okay?" she gave him a hand. "Yes, I'm fine, I did that on purpose!" he chuckled as he sat down next to her. "I swear, everyone else in this world has changed so much, but not my naruto. You are still the same." "Yea, I know, you especially have changed, you couldn't even look at me when we talked, and that's why I haven't noticed your amazing eyes until now." She blushed and looked at the floor under her. "And considering how you changed, that's just why I needed to get you this." He pulled a sterling silver box decorated with all sorts of designs and pearls and crystal that was supposed to resemble diamonds. In the middle, in script, it had the word "Hinata Hyuuga." While I was training outdoors, I saw so many butterflies, and I saw how they metamorphosed, and when I look at you now, you know, how you've changed, I think of a beautiful butterfly after it comes out of its chrysalis." Hinata was speechless. "See, I can be like Kiba, even better if you give me a chance…Can you give me a chance Hinata? I promise, you won't regret saying yes…so just say it, please…" Hinata felt faint and her heart was in her throat. "I…I have to go!" she got up and made a run for it. She ran about a yard but she found Naruto's iron grip around her arm. "Please naruto, I have to go!" "Wait," he said firmly. "I love you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the past." His hands cupped her face and the back of her head. Her eyes just couldn't look into his. "Hinata, don't be afraid to look at me. "No!" she screamed. "I don't have to." Ok, fine! Do what you want but just listen. As I was saying before, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the past, but that doesn't mean I haven't been paying attention to you. I know you, you keep everything locked away inside, and from what I still remember you once loved me and cared about me. So, I know you're scared and confused, I am too! But you need to understand I love you! Ok, I LOVE YOU! BELIEVE IT! I intend to keep that promise to you forever." "Naruto…why didn't you have to tell me this now? WHY?!? And why would you want me, stop lying! If Kiba finds us, he'll kill you!" "So what?!?!?!!?" he screamed. "I've been dieing a little more each day since you came back into my life!" Hinata shook her head as she heard this. "Why me, Naruto? Out of the blue you randomly say you love me, I know it's a lie…"

They locked eyes when she finally looked into his. She waited for a reply. Well, it wasn't words. His faced was shoved into hers before she could react. Involuntarily, her arms slid up his shoulders and hung limp around his neck as he pulled her in deeper. No one ever kissed her like this.

After about a minute they broke apart. He whispered in her ear "I love you Hinata…"

She shivered as she heard him say this.

"I love you too…Naruto."

Oooo! What's gonna happen next? Wait for updates to find out! Please read and review and thank you for reading. Also, I don't own naruto.


	4. busted

Chapter 4

Hinata unlocked the door to "their" apartment. It was a symbol of their love, her commitment, her promise. Naruto's kiss burned her lips as she walked through the threshold. The guilt was unbearable, yet, she wanted it to happen again.

"Hey sunshine" Kiba shouted as Hinata walked in. "hey." Shino also called out. "Shino, I had no idea, you were stopping by today!" Hinata said as she hung up her sweatshirt. "Well actually, I just stopped by to tell you that my mom just harvested the silk from our silk worms for your uchikake kimono (wedding kimono), and she is fast when it comes to sewing, so you can stop by in about two days to pick it up." "Thank you Shino, are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Shino sighed. "No, I can't, I have a meeting with the Hokage. Thank you though." Shortly after, he left.

"Hinata." Kiba's voice had seriousness in it that she never heard before. "Yes dear?" "We need to talk." Hinata felt as if she wanted to leap out the window next to her. Ah, those horrible words, we need to talk. Did he know? How could he? Did someone see them and tell Kiba?

"Hinata, I saw someone in town today. And I'm not telling you who...But they said they saw you and naruto in the park. And the two of you were pretty much making out."

"…" hinata's jaw dropped. She felt faint. Her eyes started to flutter shut until her hands were on her shoulders, shaking her.

"Not now Hinata, don't start with your fainting crap now, its not gonna work!" She was startled awake by his yelling. He NEVER yelled at her. "Hinata, what did you do?"

"I…I…I don't know, Kiba!" She couldn't look at him. She had no idea what to do.

Kiba jumped up and started to pace back and fourth. "You know Hinata, you really picked the best time to do this to me. I mean, this is just too awesome, a week before our wedding!"

"Kiba…I'm sorry…!" She didn't know what else she could say.

"You're sorry?!?!? HaHa! Omg, you're hilarious Hinata! I don't really think you really how funny you are. You're an idiot too."

All she wanted to do was crawl under a rock. "I am not an idiot!"

"Alrighty then, then what are you Hinata? I'm not stupid, every moment of your life I've noticed that look in your eye, and I always knew who you were thinking about. And whoever you were dreaming about too. And you know what Hinata? He never cared about you, NEVER. I however, have always loved you, I have loved everything about you and I always wanted you to be happy, even if that meant you going out with naruto. So I asked him once, when we were about 13, I asked him to give you a chance. Do you know what he said? I don't even think you want to know."

Hinata's eyes were fixed at the floor. Warm tears were being fought back. Akamaru hid in a corner shaking. Kiba never was upset like he was now.

"He said Ewww, oh my god, she's so weird. I could never go out with a girl like her! So now do you see what I'm talking abut Hinata? I love you, and he doesn't ok? Get that through your head. And after all I've done for you….All I've given you too. You are such a liar!"

Hinata couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I AM NOT A LIAR...Kiba, I swear, I love you, I don't know what happened. I couldn't help myself."

Kiba stared at her venomously and she felt his eyes burning through her. His eyes darted to the window and his gaze remained there for a moment.

She was now crying hysterically. She was so confused. Her heart ached as it was being torn in half. One side yearned to go one way, the other side, another. She was so troubled; she didn't know what to do. To be more precise, who to go with.

"Hinata" Kiba looked at her, he seemed much more calm. "I don't want to be mad at you, especially now since you'll be my wife before we know it." He walked over to her and want down on his knees so that his eyes were level with hers. "I'm going to forgive you Hinata. But promise me, you won't talk to him anymore. I never broke your heart, right?"

she quickly nodded her head.

"So don't break my heart okay?" he leaned in and kissed her.

"Okay Kiba, I'm sorry."

A/n

What's gonna happen now! Oh no! Well, you gotta read to find out! Please review, and thank you so much for reading!


	5. the embrace

Chapter 5

Hinata spun wearily in her heavy uchikake as she looked at herself in the mirror. She let out as huge smile, it really was beautiful. Shino's mom was talented with silk and this kimono defiantly showed that. It was a dark blue with white, purple and green detailing. The under layers were white silk with phoenixes and peacocks on it. "Just wait until Kiba sees you it! I think it's so cute that the two of you ended up together. Hopefully my shino will get married too someday!" "Oh he's a sweetheart; I'm sure he will soon." Reassured Hinata. After admiring her beautiful Kimono a few more times, she took it off, paid Mrs. Aburame, and had her pack it in a huge carrying case. After all, it consisted of 11 layers.

She lugged it around konohagakure until she reached IchiRaku and decided to have lunch. Unfortunately, he was there. (well, of course he was there)

"Hey Hinata!" he shouted with ramen noodles seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hello." She sat down with his kimono case in the seat between them.

"Do you mind if I move this….What's in here?" Naruto asked, poking the box.

"It's my Uchikake." She grabbed it protectingly and put it on the other seat adjacent to her.

"Ha, so you still haven't told Kiba, huh?" he chuckled as he sat down.

"Told him what?"

"Uh…you know" he scratched the back of his head. "That you're not gonna marry him…"

She daintily wiped the juice from her ramen off her lip with a napkin then slowly replied. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you must be mistaken. The wedding isn't off."

He let out a sigh. "Oh…"

"Yea, I won't be taken as an idiot, Naruto. Your little speech the other day was very moving but Kiba found out and he told me what you thought of me."

"What?!?!" he yelled.

"You heard me. You expect to be the next Hokage, but a Hokage usually isn't a selfish pig. You used me to make out with me, and I'm sure you planned that I would sabotage my relationship just to be with you for about a month until you decide to dump me because you want someone new." She cleared her throat. "Am I right naruto? Because according to Kiba, you said you would never go out with a girl like me. Because I'm weird and what not." She stared at him and waited for a reply.

"Hinata…I don't know where you're getting this from. I said I thought you were cool. Then your precious Kiba lashed out on my and Said if I ever asked you, I would be sorry."

She turned her head away. "I don't believe you…"

"Hinata, I said it before, I love you, Believe it!"

"NARUTO! Shut the hell up!" She broke out in a crying fit and buried her head in her arms.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, sort of alarmed by what she just did.

"I have had it! I can't take it anymore. I can't make up my damn mind! I cant call off the wedding but I cant let you go, I'm not ready yet!" She started crying again. This time, louder.

"Hinata, Don't cry. It's ok"

"No its not!" she lifted up her head to look at his then buried then back in her arms. "I love Kiba, And I cant call of the wedding, but If you walk out of my life, I swear, I might have to kill myself, because if you're not around, Then what motivation could I possibly even have to get me out of bed every day. That's the only reason why I'm here today, because I hoped that each day, it would be the day you returned."

He was speechless.

"Every goal I have set, every step I've taken, it's been to bring myself closer to you. And I've loved you my whole life, so I can't let you go, especially since you love me now! I can't let you go no matter what! God, I just wish there could be a sign to tell me who to go with!" every word that came out was a stutter from the combination of her crying and her nervousness.

"Hinata, why did you wait until now to tell me this?" he asked as he stroked her silky black with a purple shine hair.

"I don't know, I never thought you would ever even have a conversation with me. Naruto, what do I do?"

"Well, I think you should give me a chance, but I know its not that simple, you're going to have to figure this out yourself."

She sniffled then wiped her eyes. "Well, I guess I have a few days until the wedding, We can hang out until then."

He frowned. He knew what that meant, but he didn't want to upset her. "That sounds good Hinata. All I want is for you to be happy. You know that, right?"

She sunk into his arms and gave him a huge hug. She held on for dear life, and if she could, she would never give up. "I know…"

A/n

My heart really goes out to Hinata. I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment


	6. great news

Chapter 6

A wedding day, it's something a little girl waits for her whole life. The day ware she seems to glide down a flower filled isle on a cloud of white silk, being escorted by her daddy. A day in which a girl crosses over from her old life, and starts a new one with her life partner by her side. However, for Hinata Hyuga, it felt like more of a death sentence. But she wasn't going to die, her lifelong dream was.

"Danmit, there's nothing on T.V……" she said, as she shoved another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Hey beautiful…." Hinata heard the door open and Kiba tossed his jacket aside. He had a stressed look on his face like he had something on his mind.

"Listen, I'm leaving soon, I've got a mandatory mission, and I'll be gone tomorrow and won't be back till the afternoon of our wedding day."

"What…?" she asked confused. "Will you be back in time?"

"Yea, I'll be back at around noon. The wedding starts at three, that's plenty of time for a guy to get ready."

"Hmm…" Hinata looked down. "…" she shut her mouth when she was about to say something about what naruto had said, but she had changed her mind about asking because she didn't want him to know she had seen him earlier.

"Were you about to say something Hinata?"

She stalled. Then looked up and smiled. "Be careful, I love you."

"I will." He walked towards their room and kissed her as he passed. "I gotta start packing now."

Hinata was astounded. She wanted to scream with joy but she kept her composure. If he was going to be gone, then that meant tomorrow, she could spend the whole day with naruto! Kiba came out of the room in a rush and kissed her goodbye. "And no talking to naruto." "Don't worry, I wonttttt!" she sang as she locked the door behind him. Shortly after, she went to her room to put her new black dress on. Her bachelorette party was in an hour.

A/N

Yea, short chapter….but I'm writing the next one momentarily.


	7. A woman's heart

Chapter 7

"Drink up Hinata!" Ino giggled as she gulped down her mojito. "Okayyy," she sang as she sipped her Shirley Temple. "Aww, I can't believe you guys are getting married!" TenTen yelled across the table. "I always thought you would be the first one of us to get married, not Ino!" "Well, that's only because she got pregnant" Sakura teased. "Hey!" Ino laughed. "Waiter!!!!"

"yes…?" He looked very stressed. The club was loud and crowded. "Miss, you shouldn't drink anymore, and you shouldn't bring a baby in here."

"Excuse meee! First I am a Mrs., second, I was gonna ask for a Pepsi, and third, he 'aint drinking, I am!" (Ino isn't a horrible mom; I just decided to stick that little line in here.)

"my apologies."

"That's right bitch, want some ice with that burn?!?!?" she yelled with one arm in the air, snapping her fingers.

"Hinata, how did you know…that this was it?" TenTen asked, in a fascinated matter. "Well…." Hinata thought about this for a long time. "Well, he cares a lot about me. Also, because of him I'm not afraid to talk anymore and I'm so much more outgoing. He's just great…" Hinata's smile began to fade. "scuse me. I'll be back in a few." She got up and went for the bathroom.

She sat in front of one of the mirrors and ran her fingers through her hair. "What am I going to do…" she whispered aloud. She certainly wasn't talking about her hair. Hinata promised herself "no thinking about naruto, I am going to have fun tonight." But her promise wasn't something she could keep. Time was passing quickly. She had one full day tomorrow to figure out what to do. Either stick with the plans and marry Kiba, or risk it all and go with naruto, where there was no guarantee that he would stay with her. If she chose him and he did leave her, Kiba, who she also loved very much, would certainly not take her back. But if she did choose Kiba, she would be letting naruto go, virtually letting go the one thing that got her to where she was today, the dream of someday being part of his world.

The door gently and Hinata straightened herself out. It was Sakura. "hey Hinata." She smiled. Hinata smiled back. She took a tube of lipgloss out of her bag that matched the color of her hair and began to put it on.

"Hinata, I spoke with naruto the other day."

"y-you did?" Hinata's voice muttered weakly.

"yeaaa…I had an interesting talk. With him." She smeared her lips together.

"Oh god…." Hinata sounded as if she was about to cry

"no! It's ok, I'm not going to tell anyone!" She assured her.

"What did he say?"

"A lot. I don't know exactly where to begin."

Hinata just looked at her. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't want to hear a word of it. "How about we go back inside, and if you still want to hear it, well talk about it tomorrow, okay?" she put her arm around Hinata and lead her to the door. "that sounds good."

"Byeee, thank you so much" Hinata hugged and kissed Ino goodbye and shook baby Shou's hand. She did the same to everyone else. "You want any of us to walk you home?" Temari asked. "No, its ok, thank you." She said, as she took off toward her apartment.

The night was beautiful and decided to go walking around for a bit. Even though it was very late. She never saw so many stars before; it was as if they were there just to cheer her up. She sat on a bench and wondered about what she was going to do. Her concentration was interrupted by a horrable voice chanting

"_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!  
Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!"_

She burst out in laughter and turned around. "God naruto, you're gonna wake someone up."

"That's all you can say?" he said as he sat down next to her. "Don't you like my singing?"

"Of course I do, but probly everyone in Konoha is asleep right now, you shouldn't be shouting outside."

"Oh," he laughed. "Why are you still up anyway?"

"I had my bachelorette party, and I didn't feel like going home."

"Cause of Kiba?"

"No, and besides, he's on a mission…"

Naruto scratched at his head. "What do I have to say Hinata?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I have to say to make you forget Kiba?

"I don't know…"

"What is it with girls? You think you have them figured out, but really, there's always another twist in their story."

"A woman's heart is like an ocean. So deep and so vast, no one will ever really know just what is hidden within it."

"Oooo, fancy. How long were you planning on saying that for?" Naruto laughed.

"I don't know!" She giggled.

"See, that's why I love you so much! You are so full of surprises."

"I guess. I'm getting tired I have to go." She got up and began walking away.

"You want me to walk you?" Naruto asked.

"umm…..Nah! I'm fine. Thanks"

A/n

Hope you liked this chapter. My story is going to end in just a couple of chapters. What do you think will happen tomorrow? What do you think will be on hinata's agenda for the day?

Who will she choose?????

Please review.


	8. goodbye

Chapter 8

Hinata knocked gently on Sakura's door. "Shit…..I hope I'm not too early…" she thought. After

What Sakura had said the night before, she was curious to find out about their conversation.

"Hey Hinata! Come on in!" She opened the door.

"You want coffee, I just made some"

"Oh, no thank you" She replied as she down across from sakura at her kitchen table.

"As I'm sure you remember, I told you last night I had a talk with naruto. That is why you're here, correct?"

"yep, so what did he say?" she asked

"Well, first of all, he loves you very much. He also told me about what was going on between you two."

"Oh…."

"Hinata, I don't blame you, I'm sure you probly want to crawl under a rock, but I know you very well. You still love him, don't you?"

She put her cup down and wiped her lip with a napkin. "No." she replied firmly. "I care about him."

"Hinata, I have always understood how you felt; I know you once loved him. If Kiba wasn't in the picture, would you give naruto a chance?"

"I guess I would."

"You're probly in a bad position right now. I'm not telling you to forget about Kiba. But just know that Naruto loves you a lot."

"…"

"And it's real love. I know my naruto-kun and he would never lie about something like this. And he's acting strangely, I know he's in love and his heart aches just as badly as yours is."

Hinata felt sick. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Thank you Sakura, but I have to get going." She wore her best fake smile and Sakura escorted her out.

She looked around the hallway. "I hope this is the right apartment." She decided o knock on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again. This time, someone finally answered. A tall blonde man still wearing his pajamas was at the door. When he looked at her, he seemed more awake.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"Its lunch time and I wanted to know if you want to get lunch with me."

"Oh sure, come in. I have to get ready though."

She waited in his living room/bedroom as he got dressed in his bathroom. "Sorry, if I knew you were coming I would have cleaned!" he shouted from the other room. "Oh, it's ok. My room is pretty dirty too." Well not as dirty of course. She looked around at his many belongings. On a table, a picture of team 7. In a cherry wood frame, a picture of his parents that Jiraiyah had given him. And….she almost overlooked a small picture he had taped to the wall next to his bed.

It was an article from the one of the various konoha newspapers. It was an article about Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and shino's mission for the Bikouchu. Her name was highlighted with a pink highlighter and on the articles picture; he colored in a pick heart around her. She wondered if he always had this or if he had gone to the library just recently and made a copy of it.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he poked his head the room.

"good." She walked out with him.

"My goodness Naruto, do you ever go anyplace besides IchiRaku?"

"Nope!" he sang as he slurped up his noodles.

"Tonight, we're not coming back here for dinner, we're going someplace else."

"oo, you're taking me to dinner too?"

"yep. No ramen."

"Whatever, but why did ask me to lunch today? I thought you were mad a me last night."

"I wasn't mad…I was just tired."

"Well, I had about 40 bowls. I think I had enough, did you?"

"I had three, I'm done."

The two walked around konoha at least three times. They got many strange stares. After all, Hinata was to be married tomorrow and she was strolling around with another man? Well, quite frankly, she didn't care. Night approached and they went to dinner.

"Naruto, how the heck can you afford all the food you eat?" Hinata yelled in disbelief as he gobbled down three pieces of Korean B-B-Q at once. "I'm hungry" He complained. Hinata then heard a lady yelling at the owner of the restaurant. She was questioning his policy of no dogs allowed.

It was Kiba's older sister and her dog

"Oh shit!" Hinata whispered. "Naruto, we have to get out of here!" "Yea and fast." He added. They looked around. The only exit was the door, where she was standing. "It's the only way, Hinata, we have to go that way, or nothing. Maybe we can sneak past her without noticing, you know, since she's busy argueing.

"But why can he come in, he's a good dog!" She shouted.

"He'll get his hair in the food miss, plus he smells."

"He does not!"

"Dogs are annoying, and they tend to bark."

"How dare you!" He barely ever barks!" she demanded

The luckily reached the door without her noticing, and unfortunately, her dog noticed, and started barking like mad.

"Oh shit, run!" naruto yelled.

At that moment, she turned around. "Hinata, what are you doing with Naruto?!?!?!?!?"

"Run!" she graded Naruto's arm and the two darted as fast as they could away from the restaurant. They finally reached Hinata's apartment.

She gave him a hug. "Thank you, I had fun. Excluding the part where we had to run away." "yea." He agreed. "I guess this is goodbye." She said as she opened her door, ready to enter her apartment.

"Bye"

"Wait!!!!" Naruto yelled. He lowered his voice. "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

She bit her lower lip, and then finally replied "Yea, I'm sure. It's not fair to Kiba."

"Goodbye naruto." She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Instead of hanging up her coat and going inside, he was frozen. She couldn't move.

Goodbye

Those horrible words she never thought she could say to him. But she said it. She felt like the room around her was melting away. This horrible feeling ran through her. She couldn't do it.

She ran back towards the door and opened it. She was prepared to run after him, but he hadn't moved either. The two stared and each other until finally, he pulled her into a deep embrace. "I couldn't do it, naruto!" she cried. He cut her off and kissed her.

He couldn't say goodbye either.

A/n

I'm sorry this chapter sucked, but the next one will be good. I promise. Guess what happens lol, no lemons though.

Please review.


	9. the real goodbye

Chapter 9

Sunlight filled Hinata's eyes as she awoke. Birds chirped loudly outside her window. She yawned and stretched. He was still asleep next to her. Naruto. He looked like an angel the way the sunlight hit his face. He looked so serene. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She carefully lifted his arms off of her and got out of bed. She grabbed her sweatshirt which was hanging on her chair and put it on.

She walked over to the window and looked down at the streets below. Yamanaka flower's was across the street. She already saw that they were buys transporting floral arrangements to the hyuuga compound. That's right; it was the day of her wedding. The wedding most of konoha would be attending. Later that day Hundreds of people would be crowding into the hyuuga compound gardens to see the kind young, beautiful Hinata, Heir to the Hyuga, get married. Spending the night with Naruto in Kiba's apartment….that thought began to make her feel sick with guilt. How could she do that? She looked at him sadly. She knew what she had to do. She was going to be strong. She was a ninja of Konoha, strong and brave. And this time, No turning back.

He stretched and yawned. "Come back to bed Hinata…" he muttered with his eyes still closed. "Naruto." This time, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She took a deep breath.

"Naruto Today is my wedding day and Kiba will be back in about an hour. I'm sorry to say this but please just go…"

"What…?" he sat up. "You heard me… please just get dressed and leave. I need to go get my hair done and…." Tears were about to stream down her eyes, but then she faught them back and just spit it out. "And get on with my life!" He nodded and got dressed.

She looked out her window. He was standing below. He looked up at her and they locked eyes. A few moments later he turned his head and started walking away. She put her hand up against the glass as if to reach out to him.

That was it

He was gone….

She was finally free but there was nothing great about it.

A/N

So, Hinata has finally made her decision. Two more chapters left and an epilog. Please review.


	10. Never an Absolution

Chapter 10

"You look beautiful…" Sakura, Ino, TenTen, temari and Hanabi all gasped in unison. They had just finished helping her into her 11 layered Uchikake. She certainly did feel like a princess. She spun around in front of her mirror and the biggest smile she ever had spread across her face. "Oh my god…I really do!" She cheered. Her hair was in the traditional wedding style, a bunkin-takashimada and her finished kimono looked amazing. Someone then knocked on the door. It was Neji.

"Your Father sent me in here with these." He sat down beside her and opened the old polished box. "Your wedding combs." The Hyuga combs were passed down through many Generations, through all branches of the family. They were two bunches of gold leaf flower picks and a large Gold painted tortoiseshell comb with flowers carved into it.

"You know, I'm happy you made this decision." He said, sliding the combs into her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I used to think you were stupid, but not anymore. With your decision of choosing Kiba, I can actually say you have a brain now."

"oh, thanks….."

"And you bring a lot of honor to the main branch and also my branch. You make me proud to be your cousin."

"Awwwwwww!!! Neji, I've never heard you say anything so sweet before!" TenTen whined.

"Shut up, You speak of this to no one."

"Thank you Neji, you don't have to go on. I know what you mean." She gave him a hug.

"Are you almost ready anyway?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yea, just give me a few. Go on, you can all get ready, I'll be out soon."

Then all of Hinata's bridesmaids and Neji walked eagerly out of her room, leaving Hinata alone.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she walked out of her dressing room and into her bedroom, no one else had ever seen it before. She walked slowly over to her nightstand. In a frame on it, contained that same picture from the newspaper, except Hinata had drawn a heart around Naruto. She sat down on her Bed and looked at it lovingly. "Sorry…." She murmured, as she tossed it into her garbage can….

A/N

Hope you liked this chapter, I know, its kinda short…

But the next one will be longer, I swear! Please review! -


	11. Unable to stay, Unwilling to leave

Chapter 11

The gardens looked radiant. The Grape Hyacinths, the bluebells and the pansies were in full bloom. The air was lightly fragranced by the Sakura trees which were also in bloom. Hinata stood across from Kiba, they were exchanging vows.

"I Inuzuka Kiba, Take Hyuga Hinata, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Kiba then slipped the diamond band around her finger, next to her engagement ring.

"Now Hinata, please repeat your vows." The Shinto priest asked.

"I..." She was feeling faint.

"Hinata, you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Uhhhh…."

"Aww, its ok everyone! The sun is just making her feel faint!" Kiba assured the crowd. Well, the sun exactly wasn't the reason…

"I Hyuga Hinata….I…" She bit her lip and let it out, she needed to say it now, or be unhappy for the rest of her life. "I can't do this!"

"What?!?!?!?!?"

She began walking away, but was stopped by Kiba's strong grip. "Where the Hell do you think you're going! Stop Hinata!" boy was she fed up with his shit. "You unimaginable bastard! There is no way I can spend the rest of my life being treated like a dog!" Her verbal attack left Kiba totally exposed to his smack across the face from Hinata. She picked up the many skirts of her Uchikake and ran, ran like she never did before.

"Go Hinata!!!" Ino cheered. "Shut up, you stupid ho!" He screamed. "Don't talk to her like that!" Sakura defended. "You brought this upon yourself, you know!" He shot a venomous stare at her. "YOU… you made her do this…..you smart-assed, pink haired psycho!" He clenched both firsts and darted towards her. "You're gonna pay! Ahhh!" "NOT SO FAST!" jumping In front of sakura to protect her from Kiba's blow was someone she hasn't seen in the longest time. As if it was an angel, she had no Idea if it was only a Dream.

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?" "Yep!" "What the hell….?" "Yea…It's me. I decided to come home cause roaming around got boring after a while." Sakura was so happy, she barely noticed Sasuke beating up Kiba, or Choji throwing him onto the Cake for insulting his wife. She was almost in a trance.

Meanwhile….

Hinata ran as fast as she could through the busy streets of Konoha. She finally reached his apartment and banged on the door with both firsts.

No answer

"Where could he be??" She asked aloud. "Wait!" It hit her like a ton a bricks. He was at IchiRaku! Yet again she was running like psycho, until she finally reached the small ramen stand. He was sitting there, he wasn't even eating. "Hi…" He turned around quickly. A look of happiness and disbelief was written all across his face. "Hinata?!?!? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be getting married? Oh…you look pretty by the way…" "Thanks, and no…I don't think it's going to work out between Kiba and I. So…Is that offer still available?" She asked shyly. He got up out of his seat. "Well, of course!" He picked her up and kissed her. "Guess what?!?!!?" He yelled. "We've been dating for ten seconds, and I love you!" "That's good, because…I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!"

A/N  
I hate the ending, but tell me what you think, one more chapter to go!  
And as for the whole Sasuke thing, I wanted to make something happen that No ONE would EVER guess. Well, was I successful? Lol.

Please comment! - and thanx for reading:-)


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Many wonder why Hinata backed out of her engagement. Perhaps she was afraid of letting naruto go. After all, she probably made a promise to herself that someday, Naruto would be standing across from her at the alter. As for Kiba, Well who can blame him for the way he acted. When one is in love, they go through desperate measures.

Directly after the wedding Naruto and Hinata dated for about 11 months, when they started planning a wedding of their own. Hinata disregarded the whole Shinto-traditional wedding idea and had a more modern one, you know, the white dress, black tie sort of thing. She wore a silk a line, princess sleeve gown with silver ribbon detailing. This time, Hinata stayed at the alter, and she had no fear what so ever. From the moment she said "I do" she knew she made the right choice. Naruto couldn't be happier.

A little more than a year later, Hinata gave birth to their first child, a baby boy named Noritada. That's when they figured they should move out of Naruto's three room apartment and buy a house. They found a small yet spacious townhouse, located only a few feet away from IchiRaku, but right before they put down a down payment, Naruto was requested to move closer to the Ninja Academy, because HE WAS CHOSEN FOR THE 7TH HOKAGE. For an opportunity that good, he didn't feel bad about IchiRaku at all.

As the Hokage, he made a fuss about every single one of the academy students, and made sure he got to know all of them. After all, he didn't have anyone growing up, and he never wanted to make another child feel the way he did. People took an immediate liking to him, and soon forgot about the demon inside him. Infact, they thought he was the best Hokage yet. People loved him for his clumsiness, bravery, and his kindness towards others. Four years later, Hinata and Naruto had a girl, Hinatori, who had her father's wild hair, but the color of her mother's, and also inherited the Hyuga eyes.

Before they knew it, their son had become a Genin, along with his best friend, Uchiha Satchio, who was a year younger than him. Their friendship also brought the Uchihas and the Uzumakis closer together. Little by little, Sasuke was softening up, and was actually open to the whole "friends with Naruto" thing. About another year later, Hinata and Sakura both had girls. Hinata and Naruto named their newest daughter Naruhi. Unfortunately, she didn't inherit the Hyuga eyes, but she did have beautiful dark blues eyes, and blonde hair. Sasuke and Sakura named their first daughter Satoharu. She had dark pink hair with black running through it and onyx eyes. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't be happier. No more about them, that's a whole other story…..

THE END!!!

A/N  
Hope you liked it. Thank you to everyone who read it. I got a lot more reviews than I thought! All my other stories suck, so I thought this one would to but I am so happy people like it. Thankyou soooo much! I plan on doing a sasusaku story next. Thanks again and I hope you loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Oh yea, and for upcoming fanart on my fanfic, go to my gallery under ZeldaGirl9793 at deviantart, or fanart central! -


End file.
